Invisible
by diamondpearl876
Summary: I would have loved you. But you have rejected me and now I will cut you into pieces all the same. Does that bother you?


A one-shot I wrote when I was trying to avoid studying. Also written because I felt like being creepy. Enjoy. Rated PG-13 for some violence. Any comments are appreciated.

**- INVISIBLE;**

I would have loved you. But you have rejected me and now I will cut you into pieces all the same. Does that bother you?

I can tell you this: you cannot walk into an abandoned building and not expect to see ghost pokémon. We thrive here because there is nowhere else to go. Our solace lies in the sick scent of death that lingers in these corridors. Our lives are protected by spirits that have no choice but to stay with us and fight the invisible fight against the living. When our home is threatened, we sneak under the building and hide. Don't you understand that we are sometimes scared, too? We are looking for warmth and comfort, with some blood and disaster on the side to keep us completely satisfied. We want to travel with trainers, too, to see that we can be satisfied anywhere and not be confined in one place. We want to try to understand the confusing concepts of teamwork and achievement and light. Does that bother you, baby? Does it?

I want you to take me with you and keep me warm. But you won't. I would have loved you…

Well, I'm not letting you leave. I'm letting you stay so that you can keep me warm with your ice cold bones.

Your blonde hair is so pretty, baby. It's so bright, much too bright for a place like this. I rip it out. You hold on to your head, though your hair is the least of your worries. Your eyes goes next. You're crashing into walls and bleeding everywhere, so lost when trying to escape. Oh, how wonderful it must be to run into the solid walls, a sure sign of the reality around you. I wish that I could figure out if I'm real or not. Does being real bother you, baby? I will find out. I make you beg and scream. For your mother. For your father. For your doctor. I make you beg and scream for the person that you had hoped to be at this point in your life. Does it bother you, baby, to know that you have been waiting for the best day of your life, all the while never considering that it may have already happened?

Scream your pokemon's name, now, baby. They were waiting for that day with you, I'm sure. How disappointed they will be. Your pokemon's move are powerless against me; they move right through my body. They are screaming, too. So loud. I want to hear you, not them. Does that bother you, baby? But I don't mind, really. Teach them young, I say… I'll teach them how to fear and cry while they're still young. I wish that I could have joined your team, even if just for a short while. I could have observed them and learned so much. Likewise, I could have taught them many things.

I could have taught them how there are many ways to end a life, making such a sacred concept even more fragile than expected and desired.

There could be a simple snap of the neck. A disease whose only desire is to determine the day that you die. A pokémon attack gone awry and fired in all the wrong directions at all the wrong people. There could be the pull of a trigger and bullets that move faster than air itself, the same air that goes through so much trouble to place people in the gun's path, only to abandon them and watch them rot.

Let it not be forgotten that your current pokémon are causing this kind of mayhem as I am, the same kind of carnage—and perhaps even more, though you will never know or dare to _ask_—as you yearn for their touch, their voices, any sign of propinquity.

Let it not be forgotten that blood—though you despise me for wanting it so much—is exactly what keeps both of you alive and breathing and together.

Let it not be forgotten that you are trying to live in a world that can offer you nothing but misery not meant for someone so young, a constant fight against insanity, and a skeptical view on what it means to be happy.

Let it not be forgotten that you made me this way.

Does that bother you, baby?

Baby?

Why aren't you screaming anymore?

Your pokémon have run. Aren't they supposed to be loyal? I would have been loyal to you.

Baby?

…I understand.

Humans are ephemeral. They come and go so fast and that sometimes I think that they are all the same. I live a constant, invisible life. Humans don't forget when they see my kind. We come from two separate worlds, baby. But still. I would have loved you. I will love you now and forever, just in a different way… with no heart and with my best interests in mind, not yours.

Let it not be forgotten that you made me this way. You deprived me of so much potential.

I know it bothers you.


End file.
